


Hades and Persephone

by DramaticalHearts (dancingwithdestiny)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Family Fluff, Post Game, post despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years later, Gundam and Sonia have a family of their own, and between truth and fairy tales, they plan to make their legacy one of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades and Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of a set of three drabbles I finished as a gift for someone in tumblr's SHSLsecretsanta, whose original secret santa couldn't come through with a gift, for whatever reason.  
> These are all un-beta'd, so any issues with wording or characterization are entirely my fault, and will likely be fixed at a later time. I'm still trying to figure out how to write these two, but trust me when I say that I love them to pieces.
> 
> This story was inspired by this tumblr post: http://hawk-and-handsaw.tumblr.com/post/69317753644/reverse-hades-persephone-where-the-young-daughter  
> I imagined that this would be the version that Sonia and Gundam would tell their children, and it went on from there.  
> Don't tell me that Gundam wouldn't make a great father, because you know he would.

Gundam Tanaka trudged up the stairs, exhausted from dealing with an animal emergency – a member of a rare breed of dog had gone into labor late that night, and delivered seven puppies, three of them in the breech position – looking forward to getting to bed.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he walked slowly by the first door, and heard a familiar voice from behind it. He peeked through the ajar door.

“...And that is how the daughter of summer won the heart of the lord of darkness. They fell in love, and lived and ruled together, ever after.”

Sonia Tanaka kissed her young daughter goodnight, turned out the light, and left the bedroom. In the hall, her husband joined her as they walked toward their bedroom.

“Thank you for filling in for me,” Gundam said, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

“No problem at all. Unfortunately, I'm not quite as good at storytelling as you are,” Sonia said, with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sure you did splendidly in my stead,” Gundam said. “Though...I don't believe that is how the legend of Hades and Persephone goes...”

“I know," Sonia answered. “I told her the story of how we fell in love,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Sort of.”

Gundam reddened slightly, and was silent for a moment.

“...When will we tell her the truth?” he asked, looking down the hall with a thoughtful stare. “A child can only believe a fairy tale for so long...”

“When they're older,” Sonia said.

Gundam perked slightly. “'They'?” he said, looking at her, confused but with eyes alight.

Sonia smiled brightly and nodded, her hand on her lower abdomen. “Yes.”

Gundam's drowsiness melted into pure joy, and he threw his arms around her. 

He kissed her, then he knelt down and kissed her where a bump would soon show, whispering a tiny prayer afterward. Sonia let out a small giggle; she had almost forgotten how worshipful Gundam had been when she was pregnant with their daughter.

Gundam stood up straight, his face still aglow from the announcement. “So...now there will be _two_ little ones we will have to inform of our dark pasts...” He deflated somewhat.

Sonia reached up with one hand and held Gundam's face. He looked down into her eyes wanly. 

“It will be all right,” she said. “We'll wait until they're old enough to understand to tell them the whole story...perhaps a little at a time. Until then, we'll teach them to seek hope, believe in themselves, and look forward to the future, whether they have a special talent or not.”

She leaned in closer. “They won't make the same mistakes we did. They will _not_ despair, as long as we can help it,” she said, a determined fire in her eyes.

Gundam's eyes softened. But then he looked away again.

“But, what if after hearing what we did, they lose their respect for us?” he said lowly.

Sonia put her hand on her hip. “We learned long ago that our mistakes don't make us who we are, it's what we do after we make them. I prefer to think that our children will be proud of what their parents have made of themselves! From spreaders of despair to ambassadors of hope! From destroyers of the world to re-builders of the world!”

She smiled softly. "They'll be proud of us, Gundam."

Gundam colored slightly. “Perhaps you're right, my lady.”

Sonia smiled. Hearing him call her that somehow never got old.

~

The next day, when Gundam was watching his daughter, Sylvia, play, the little girl crawled up onto the couch and plopped onto her father's lap.

“Daddy,” she said, looking up at Gundam with wide, gray eyes. "How did you and mommy first meet?"

“Have you asked your mother?” Gundam said with a knowing smile.

“I asked her, and she told me a silly story,” Sylvia said, and pouted cutely.

“'Silly story' you say? You mustn't discount such stories so easily,” Gundam said, crossing his arms. “Even the silliest of stories have changed the course of mankind! The most absurd of legends often contain the greatest truths,” Gundam said.

“O-kay,” Sylvia replied, in the exasperated way she did when her father told her things she didn't quite understand yet. 

Gundam picked her up.

"All you need to know,” he said, looking into her eyes, “is that your mother's an angel." 

He kissed her forehead, making her giggle. Then he put her back down on his lap.

"Say, have I told you the story of how I got this?" he said, gesturing to his old earring, with a grin. 

"Nuh-uh," Sylvia said, shaking her head.

Gundam smiled. "Hmhmhm, well, have a seat, and I will regale you with the legend of the devil dog..."

Sylvia giggled.

Her father's stories were her favorites.


End file.
